


Secrets

by XShipperxWriterxGirlX



Series: GoldenVibe week 2016 [3]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, GoldenVibe Week 2016, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 13:43:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8847277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XShipperxWriterxGirlX/pseuds/XShipperxWriterxGirlX
Summary: A look into Lisa and Ciscos secret relationship, and how they came to the decision to come out.(GoldenVibe week day 3: secret relationship)





	

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is a day late but I forgot to post this.
> 
> Day 4 later today

Cisco sighed as he walked in his, lflat. Just another long uneventful day at star labs, with HR getting on his nerves. At least now he got to be in the piece and quiet.

"Evening Cisco." A voice said as Cisco flicked on the light.

"Lisa! What are you doing here?" Cisco asked. On one hand he was happy to see his girlfriend. On the other, he didn't understand why she was here.

"No. The question is where were you?" Lisa asked, walking closer to him. 

"Wh--" Cisco started before the realisation hit him. Oh no. "Our date." Cisco concluded with a sigh.

"I figured you were, uh, delayed at work, so I brought take out and cheesy movies. We can just have a night in if you want. I'm all yours for the night." Lisa explained before giving him a quick kiss and walking into the kitchen.

"When you say brought..?" Cisco asked, earning a small laugh off Lisa.

"I really do mean brought." Lisa answered as she plated up the food. "Do you want to put on one of the dvds?" She then asked.

"Right. I'll do that." Cisco agreed, rolling his eyes at himself. He always gets awkward around Lisa, no matter how long they've known eachother now.

* * *

 

"Cisco, baby. Are you okay?" Lisa asked, as the end credits rolled up on their third movie.

"Yeah.. it's just that, I feel like I've let you down not turning up. Caitlin.. she kept me talking and then Barry... he wanted to make sure he had the perfect present for iris' birthday. I feel like I'm fixing everyone else's lives and relationships.. I don't have time to see the person I truly love... you." Cisco explained, sighing. 

"Cisco.." Lisa trailed off, unsure what to make of that explanation.

"Lisa. I want to tell the world that you're mine... and I can't cause we're supposed to be enemy's." Cisco said, cupping Lisa's face in his hands. 

"I know.. just, it's not just that I don't think Lenny will support us. It's Barry and Caitlin.. and the flash. The would be no more supportive than Lenny would be. Maybe worse." Lisa explained and Cisco nodded.

"I know. Let me... have words with them." Cisco said and Lisa nodded.

"I'll have a word with Lenny." Lisa smiled and cuddled more into Cisco. Cisco smiled and kissed the top of her head. 

Things may not be ideal between them two, but they love eachother and that's all that matters. 


End file.
